Thinking About You
by CatalystKiller
Summary: The morning light floods in through the dark curtains, causing the male closest to the window to hiss out in displeasure. The morning light meant a new day and a whole set of problems for him. This male happened to be a Loki Laufeyson, a god of mischief and lies, on the other side of him is Thor Odinson, god of thunder.


**_Author's Note: So I decided to rewrite this piece because I felt nothing was right in it. The piece takes place in an AU. So, enjoy!_**

**_Warnings: Mentions of sex, language, and probably a side of feelings._**

* * *

The morning light floods in through the dark curtains, causing the male closest to the window to hiss out in displeasure. The morning light meant a new day and a whole set of problems for him. This male happened to be a Loki Laufeyson, a god of mischief and lies, on the other side of him was Thor Odinson, the god of thunder. It was becoming more often that Thor spent time in Loki's chamber but also that Thor kept away from said god. Loki particularly understood this because who wanted to be seen with the second of Asgard? The adopted son.

Loki was not stupid in any way, after he found of his heritage everything started to make sense. Why people never truly liked him or why he felt like an outcast but Thor still treated him like he was related to the Odinsons. Nothing changed except for the night Thor came to his room, drunk from a night of celebration. He took Loki with power, every thrust shaking the slender god to his core but by the end, Thor grunted out one woman's name: Jane. So yes, who wants to be seen with the second son of Asgard? Not even the great god of thunder. Thor slowly became less drunk when he came to visit but he always grunted out that one name. The name Loki would always hate.

"Good morning." Loki speaks softly when he feels shifting in the bed. There is no answer.

"What a pleasant morning, is it not brother?" Loki pressed again and this time there is an answer from Thor.

"Yes, good morning brother." The blonde is getting dressed to head back to his room and get ready for the day. He wants to run from this again, not see Loki all day and Loki doesn't see a problem with that.

Loki has stopped feeling a long time ago when it came to this. He has stopped feeling for Thor because Thor is not attracted to him in any way. The blonde is using him because the Allfather had told him that he was not to go back for Jane. He was not to marry Jane because she is human and the Allfather had already picked a wife for Thor. Sif was to be that wife for him, to bare him strong sons and daughters.

Thor leaves quickly and Loki can't help but have a sick feeling in his stomach. That is all that is left, a sick feeling and a sticky body to clean. There is no decency in this at all. No wonderful courting filled with charming words and gifts like flowers. It's just sex so Loki cannot understand why he feels like he is going to vomit.

Thor feels just as sick, actually throwing it all up though. He looks at himself in the mirror and wants to spit at this reflection.

"You cannot keep doing this Thor Odinson. You have to sort it all out with Loki eventually." He tries to talk a game in the mirror. Thor does this every time to himself. He tells himself that he is going to tell Loki but then can't even look the Jotun in the face.

Thor doesn't want Loki to think it's because he is of a frost giant's decent that he avoids the other. The god of thunder wants Loki to know that he is confused and doesn't understand what is going on with himself. The thunderer can't understand what goes through his head and why after that night he just kept returning to Loki's grasp.

Thor knows one thing: He will never see Jane again unless she becomes a goddess. Which is very unlikely.

Thor really loves Loki. He truly does but he just doesn't know to what extent.

* * *

'Thor, put your back into it! Show us what the god of thunder can do!" Odin screams from the top of the arena. Pride welling up inside to see his first born in such a glorious fight.

Frigga and Loki on the other hand, are distracted by the way Thor's hair looks this day.

"Did he even wash it? I am going to have to get on that boy about personal hygiene again." She clenched her hand into a weak fist, determination in her eyes to make sure he boys look perfect where ever they go.

"Mother, his hair always looks like that. I think it needs to be cut more than washed." Loki comments but she slaps his hand lightly with a laugh easing out of her throat.

"Loki, my son, let me remind you that you were and still are the son that hates cutting his hair. You have always wanted to grow it out so long. Like the ladies of the court." Loki sputters because he really can't deny what his mother says. The first memory of cutting his was a little scary because he never wanted to cut it at all. He had told his mother that he wanted to be pretty like her.

"Mother, you always prove to know me so well." Loki smiles, true and happy toward her and she sighs in content. Loki has always loved his adopted mother. She knew him the best in the family and it sometimes brought him joy to see her still treat Thor like he was a child.

"Frigga, why does Thor look like a woman? His hair needs to be cut!" Odin finally commented on a subject that long since past. Loki just rolled his eyes.

The battle finished with Thor, the victor, no surprise there. Loki disappeared after that because he definitely didn't want to see this turn out. Thor would get drunk tonight so he should probably be ready for whatever comes his way.

Oh what a happy family.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope this is better! Please Review. **_


End file.
